Sandy Twirled
"Sandy Twirled" is a song off the Every Ape and His Brother album Poss Window. It is a parody of "Jesse's Girl" by Rick Springfield, and was released around 12:47 AM EST on Saturday, November 17th of 2012. Later that same day around 9:54 AM, it was submitted to AmIRight for review. This is the fourth song on the album to harken back to 1980s rock, and the first of those four to not reference either Stan Bush or Transformers in any way, shape, or form. Overview The song was written on a whim, and took all of around a half-hour to write. It took various sentiments of frustration resulting from Hurricane Sandy's aftermath and the 2012 elections, and wrapped them up in one song. The idea to base the song's ranting on "Jesse's Girl" struck just before midnight on November 16th of 2012, when the Dozerfleet founder was editing articles on this wiki pertaining to the 1990s project catalog. The original song came up in Pandora Radio, which was set to "Stan Bush Radio." The mood of envy in Springfield's original song easily translated as contempt for government incompetence and cultural rot in New York City for the parody. Events in the news referenced in "Sandy Twirled" include: # Occupy Wall Street being allowed to protest without a permit in 2011 whereas Iraq veterans returning from duty were snubbed by Bloomberg # Bloomberg's "War on Sugar" # Various Planned Parenthood scandals # The rejection of non-union out-of-state relief efforts # Blatant "Big Three Network" media bias during the election cycle # The exaggeration of Chris Christie and Obama's concern for Hurricane victims, which was mostly just talk, while the media downplayed the Romney campaign suspending their campaign and lending their tour bus to aid in actual relief efforts as "not enough" or "we don't care, Romny's STILL out of touch!" # Lena Dunham's tasteless ad about "voter virginity." (Also attacked here.) # Near-total big three media coverage blackout concerning Benghazi until after the election. # Obama's petty talking points during the debates. Story In this song, an angry minister who works part time as a radio pundit preaches from the pulpit in musical form; claiming that only "divine judgment" can explain Hurricane Sandy specifically touching down in New York City. The preacher rationalizes why he believes New York may have deserved to get hit with a hurricane. The song's general mood is one of "flipping the bird" at New York and New Jersey for their behaviors both before and after the hurricane, with particular emphasis on condemning Bloomberg's actions as New York's mayor. Reception By November 20th of 2012, the song was approved on AmIRight. It received two votes of all-5's almost immediately. User John Jenkins commented that the intro sentence was awkwardly worded; but said that the assessment of what was happening in New York during Hurricane Sandy was "fairly accurate." He also stated that he could think of quite a few other cities that warranted the Hurricane Sandy punishment.Jenkins, John. "Your first sentence..." (comment.) "Sandy Twirled" (song.) AmIRight.com. November 20th, 2012. Lyrics See also * Poss Window * "Obama Ain't Got the Touch" * Q-Basic Gorillas: Civil War References Category: Projects from 2012 Category: Projects from 2013 Category: Completed projects Category: Songs by Every Ape and His Brother Category: Poss Window